extinguished love will never die inside
by mustlovevelvet
Summary: when ron dies, hermione is left alone..or so she thinks. hermione is carrying a child that she is sure is ron's but when she discovers a letter in a secret compartment, she understands that her future child might conquer voldemort.
1. Chapter 1: no

Hermione Granger sat at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, sobbing. She had been reading the Daily Prophet which, apparently, was now printing more truthful stories. There was a list of 19 Order survivors and Ron was not amongst them.They had just been married, after all. Just two months ago. She had been left a widow.   
_Hermione thought she was the happiest girl in the world. This was the day after her wedding to Ronald Weasley. The photgraph was in her bedroom drawer, all her friends waving at her from it. She twirled her hair playfully for Ron, who was sitting in a sunchair, by the pool, reading once again, Chudley Canons, a history of Quidditch fame. Ron let out a sigh of exhaustion, got up and swept Hermione off her feet. Hermione giggled and then screamed as she was thrown into the pool. She got a hold of her wand._ _"Accio Ron!" Ron left the ground and fell into her arms. He brushed her hair back gently. The place was deserted for miles...He kissed her nose gently. She shook her wet curls and kissed his ear. He dived into the water with her in his arms now. He was still underwater when he kissed her neck lightly. He kissed her again, a bit further down. They surfaced. Hermione jumped out of his arms, did a handstand in the water and came back up again. Hermione jumped into his arms, not noticing how loose her bikini strap was..._   
He left me all alone, a widow...   
_The strap fell off, hell, she didn't care, she was with Ron. _ _"I love you, Ron Weasley." she kissed his upper lip and bit down a bit._ _"I love you, Miss Granger." said the redhaired prince. He carried her out of the pool and laid her on the sunchair. _ _"Ron, what are you doing?"_ _"I'll be right back, you stay here.I'm getting drinks."_ _"Ok, love."_   
But he didn't come back...   
_"HERMIONE, RUN!" she heard._ _"Oh, Ronald, is it Grawp?" Hermione shouted playfully, not noticing the panic in his voice._ _"HERMIONE, RUN NOW, IT'S THEM, I'LL HEAD THEM OFF, YOU G--!" she was left hanging, there was a stony silence. Then, she saw a dark, caped figure moving onto their sun deck._ _"Avada Keda--" but Hermione had Disapparated just in time. She came to the Order Headquarters, threw herself onto her bed and cried. _   
He left me with his baby...   
_Hours later, when her eyes were to dry to shed more tears, Hermione Disapparated to her old house. Their old house where everything had been left where it was supposed to be. Hermione moved into the kitchen and started sobbing once more. There lay Ron, silent and immobile. His eyes were wide in shock. There was a half full Margarita glass smashed besides his right hand. _ _"RON!" she flung herself upon her loved one's dead body. "Ron, I loved you, Ron, Ron, it's me, Hermione, please, Ron, please hear me, Ron, wake up, wake UP!" Hermione knew it was foolish for herself to believe it, but she was begging God if there ever was a God. "Please don't let him be dead, oh PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! RON!" Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably. She kissed Ron's lips, but the life was drained from them. She pressed her ear to his heart, but it had stopped beating. She lay next to him, squeezing his hand so tight she thought it had to bring the life back into him, it had to! _ _"Oh Ron, if only I'd have been there with you, I'd have protected you, I'D HAVE SAVED YOU! Ron, see how hard I'm trying? Come back, come BACK!" Hermione screamed and began sobbing again. Her love was so fierce that it was ripping her inside. She lifted him and brought him to the couch. Half-hoping that it was a sort of Freezing Charm, she pointed her wand and said, "Renervate!", but nothing happened._ _"Voldemort, I swear revenge on you. For Harry and for Ron." Hermione whispered furiously._


	2. Chapter 2: wiping it away

Ron Weasley's body now lies in the Ottery St. Catchpole church graveyard with a tombstone saying no more than: 

R.I.P

Ronald Billius Weasley

1980-2002

None of the muggles knew much about the new arrival in the graveyard. All the Weasleys were burried there, all killed in some tragic accident. That was all they knew. The father had sometimes come into town for groceries, but he was a strange bloke and rumors of him were that he was touched in the head. None of the muggles mourned much, the Weasleys hadn't been very well known, but remembered vaguely for their kindness.

_Hermione had to move out. The memories in hers and Ron's house were too painful to be reminded of. She was collecting trophies that she knew she would never look at again, for fear of the pain they would bring her. She looked down on their kitchen floor. It was clean now. Ron had been transported to a muggle graveyard that she had not yet visited. Hermione looked into the silverware drawer and saw the Mickey Mouse fork. Ever since Hermione had shown Ron what television was, he had loved cartoons, most of all, Disney. Hermione put that fork into a box, the box she was taking with her. Next to the fork basket was the spoon basket, in which lay the spoon that Ron had broken when serving ice cream. They had lived in this house for several months before they were married...before Ron was killed. Hermione looked at the drawer once more and saw several wooden chopsticks with which they had bewitched to karate chop each other. Hermione gave a dry sob and closed the drawer. She took down the curtains which Ron had closed before pushing her against them and kissing her fiercely. Hermione then walked out of the kitchen. She came to the living room, pushed to sofa over and saw what she was looking for. A plastic green ring with the figure of Peter Pan on it. He was, after Mickey, Ron's favorite Disney character. Hermione righted the sofa and fell down on it. She would have to take that with her aswell. That was the sofa that still smelled like Ron, the sofa on which she had gotten pregnant...Hermione ran out of the room. This was too much for her to handle, she couldn't do it. Hermione ran towards the woods. Why hadn't she proposed to get drinks? She had now lost all of her closest friends, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and her husband, Ron. She wondered whether she would ever get over the death. Most likely not. She wondered if Harry had ever experienced such pain as she did when Sirius died. No, he couldn't have. Hermione had lost not only a friend, but also love...she was all alone._


End file.
